Toy Commander: A Dream of the Sky
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: The rebellion was nigh. All toys would be called to Huggy Bear's side in his rebellion against Andy. Even ones that dwelt in the attic...


**A Dream of the Sky**

There's something downright macabre about a toy such as herself being stuck in the attic.

Her name is Pegasus, because that's what she is. Very few toys get names, and even fewer get names beyond their brand. No-one's going to give a car a name. And no kid is going to call their Action Man figurine Steve. So, in the knowledge that she is a pegasus, and that her name is Pegasus, she figures that her lot in life is scarce different from many other toys.

What _is _different is that she's in the bloody attic.

It's outrageous. It's insulting. She has the gift of flight. She's meant to be flying around to the sound of Beethoven's Sixth while lecturing kids about the magic of friendship. Not stuck up here with all this…this _crap_. It's not as if Andy ever plays with his toys for long before moving onto greener pastures, but at least they got to stay in the lower levels of the house. His bedroom, his sister's bedroom, the hall, the kitchen, heck, even his parents' bedroom. But her? Nup. Up in the attic. Just because she doesn't have any flashy lights of a voice box doesn't give her owner the right to treat her like this.

And she has to admit, she's a bit hurt as well. Andy's always had a dream of flying planes when he's an adult. Back in the good ol' days, he'd fly with her.

"Pegasus."

Sitting on top of a box of old Christmas lights (why are they even here? Half of them aren't even working, she reflects), she-

"Pegasus!"

…looks down at the toy who's approached her. She'd give him a withering look, except she doesn't have any eyes, or mouth, or, well, any features that might be associated with emotion. Still, like all toys, she does have the gift of speech when adults aren't around, so in as withering a voice as possible, murmurs, "Huggy Bear."

"Ah, so you do listen."

"Yep. And see." She begins to rock back and forth. "You look…nice."

That's one word for it, she supposes. He's got a green pencil (sorry, _missile_) launcher attached to his left hand, a mini-gun attached to his right (she has no idea where he got that) a cybernetic eye, and for some reason, a dartboard attached to his stomach like a suit of armour. Either Andy's started acting like his next door neighbour, or Huggy's completely lost it.

"I'm glad you agree. One must always look good when launching a rebellion."

Yep, definitely lost it, she reflects. Nevertheless, she says, "oh do tell, Sir Huggy. Please educate me."

The bear clears his throat, even though he doesn't have an oesophagus. "I have spoken with the other toys," he says. "All are angry because of the way Andy's been treating us. He plays with us, tosses us aside, then leaves us to rot."

Pegasus doesn't say anything. It's all true, but saying the truth doesn't mean anything in of itself.

"We have all agreed that the time for talk is over. The time for rebellion has come. I have taken the title of toy commander, and together, we shall rise up against Andy's tyranny."

"Uh-huh," says Pegasus blankly.

"The house is with us. It has long been divided, but now, it shall stand. We rebels outnumber the loyalists ten to one. I shall take command, and Andy will be forced to play with us again. Or, we shall unleash such terrible vengeance, that children yet unborn will cry out in anguish upon entering this sacred ground."

He stands there, looking at Pegasus expectantly.

"Did you rehearse that?" she asks.

He nods.

"Thought so."

"One must prepare their speeches on the eve of war," Huggy says. "But no matter – can I count on your aid, oh Pegasus? You, oldest of all us toys…"

_I'm not that old, _she reflects.

"You, for whom the attic is your domain? With your assistance, we can turn this into an impregnable fortress. Even if the loyalists somehow make it this far, I am confident that they shall never be able to-"

"Sure," Pegasus sighs. "Why not?"

Huggy clumps his fist against his chest and bows. "Thank you, oh Pegasus. Be prepared, for the eve of rebellion is nigh. Take honour in knowing that…" He trails off – Pegasus is barely paying attention and he knows it.

"I take my leave then," Huggy says, before heading for the trap door that leads out of the attic, murmuring as he goes. "Stupid piece of wood, bet you can't even fly straight."

"I heard that!" Pegasus yells.

Huggy looks at her from the trap door. "Then prove it," he snaps, before climbing down the steps after closing the door with a loud thud.

_Prove it. I'll prove it alright. _Pegasus begins rocking back and forth. _What am I even doing?_

A rebellion against Andy? The toy commander? Even if everything Huggy said was true, treason of this magnitude is not something to take lightly. Yet without giving it a second thought, she's thrown her lot in. And if Andy does withstand Huggy Bear's initial assault, if he _does _make it up here, what's going to save her?

With a sigh, she takes to the air.

Maybe she's doomed herself.

But at least she has an excuse to fly again.

* * *

_A/N_

_Fun fact - of all the bosses in the game, Pegasus was the only one I never beat. In part because I could never beat enough attic stages to face her._

_God I hated the attic..._


End file.
